


Rebuilding Trust

by Mere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: Slowly but surely they’d continue to love and begin to repair the broken trust.





	Rebuilding Trust

**Author's Note:**

> A post 2x20 fic that I felt the urge to write. I teetered on whether to go explicitly or keep it G, and went with the G decision. Maybe later I'll write an R rated version. 
> 
> Enjoy this fic, and if you've got any requests or want to talk, you can find me on tumblr at [merelore](http://www.merelore.tumblr.com). 
> 
> If you liked it even a little bit, I'd appreciate kudos and comments, they make me very happy!

They could still hear the din from the Hunter’s Moon, as they stepped out of the alleyway. Arms wrapped around each other, they walked home laughing. The streets were mostly quiet at this time of night, and they didn’t run into too many people. Magnus was thinking as they walked, however. There was so much that they still needed to say to each other, but tonight was about them, and words weren’t enough to express how they were feeling. Alec took Magnus’s hand as they got to the apartment and then Magnus was pushing the door open and closing it behind them. It really hadn’t been all that long since they’d last kissed, but all of a sudden the desire to kiss and keep on kissing settled deep inside. When Magnus had made the decision to walk away from Alec, he’d still been hurting, reeling from the betrayal of trust. And he knew that it would linger for some time, and that trust would have to rebuilt. But all couples struggled, and it was clear they both wanted to make things work. And Magnus was more than willing to leave the past behind them and keep trying, because Alexander was worth it.  
  
Inside the apartment they ditched their jackets, and Magnus went to get the drinks. Alec opened the doors to the balcony letting air drift into the apartment. He accepted the glass from Magnus and took a sip. He grimaced a little, Magnus had made them strong tonight.  
  
“I thought we could use a pick-me-up,” Magnus said.  
  
Alec murmured agreeably as he went to stand next to Magnus. They basked in the quiet, but slowly building was an urgency, and electricity between them that was becoming harder and harder to ignore. When Magnus’s hand brushed Alec’s arm, it was almost like they were shocked. Magnus put his glass down on a table and turned to Alec, closing his hand around one of Alec’s biceps. Alec turned to face him, leaving his own glass on the other table and let his hand linger against Magnus’s side. They were both moving slowly, as if unsure of the other, almost as if it were the first time again.  
  
Magnus felt the little twinge that told him he was slowly losing control, and knew that sooner or later his eyes would change. Not that he had to worry about that, Alexander had made it perfectly clear what he felt about them. He moved his hand to press against the side of Alec’s face, and felt Alec tug on him and he stepped in closer. It was thrilling, to be with Alexander again. To be able to touch him, to hold him. He cradled Alexander’s face in his hands as they kissed, and Alec’s hands were pressed against his bare skin — well. This was escalating faster than Magnus had anticipated. He’d thought they’d take it slow, but as always, Alexander surprised him.  
  
This time it was Magnus pulling Alec along behind him towards the bedroom. There’d be more than enough time for them to talk tomorrow.

——

The morning sun falling across the bed made Magnus wrinkle his nose, and open one eye. The warmth in the bed next to him told him that Alec was still there. At some point in the night they’d ended up back to back. As he shifted his weight in the bed to get more comfortable, he heard Alec roll over and say,  
  
“’Morning.”  
  
“Good morning,” Magnus said and turned over to face him. He still remembered the first morning they’d spent like this, talking about their fears. Alexander had a habit of asking startling questions in the morning, but this morning he seemed to be content just to lie there. Neither of them much felt like getting up yet, the past few months had been crazy, and now they had some peace. They could relax, Valentine and Valentine’s son were dead, no longer a threat, and the institute was in capable hands. For the moment there was nothing either of them needed to do. Other than perhaps talk about their future.  
  
“I am sorry,” Magnus said gently as he sat up in bed, “that things between us fell apart like that. I think we’re both going to have to step up to be better. More honesty about what exactly is going on, otherwise we’re going to be clashing.”  
  
Alec sat up as well, and said, “Yeah, I thought…what I thought doesn’t matter anymore. I’ll try to tell you if it is something that will affect the Downworld. I had promised that transparency. I’m going to keep my promise on that account from now on.”  
  
Magnus offered Alexander his hand, and Alec took it. “You do like mimicking me, don’t you.”  
  
Magnus just offered him an enigmatic smile and asked, “What are your thoughts on breakfast?”  
  
“Whatever you want to eat,” Alec replied, his eyes half closed, “Or,” he suggested, “we could go back to sleep for a little while.”  
  
“Mmmm,” Magnus agreed, eyes closed, but neither of them moved.  
  
A little while later Alec’s phone beeped. They ignored it. It beeped again.  
  
“Just answer it,” Magnus murmured and Alec took his hand back from Magnus and unlocked his phone.  
  
Did you make up with Magnus? Izzy had texted Alec and then, I hope so, and Alec had to smile. Izzy was as usual worrying about him.  
  
Yes. He replied and hit send before dropping the phone on the side table.  
  
“Was it important?” Magnus asked.  
  
“Just Izzy,” Alec said and leaned over towards Magnus, “Nothing urgent. Just wanted to make sure I was in one piece.”  
  
Magnus opened his eyes as Alec touched his cheek, and Alec asked, “Think we can make this work?”  
  
“I do,” he said and his lips twitched up into a little smile.  
  
When they kissed he felt the spark between them, but this morning there was an easy laziness to it, no urgency, just warm hands on each other, and the desire to be close to one another.  
  
Slowly but surely they’d continue to love and begin to repair the broken trust.


End file.
